Stargate Atlantis: The Charmed Sons
by Triple Soul
Summary: SGA x Charmed crossover. Chris Halliwell has always wanted to be a pilot. His dreams take him to SGC, where his brother Wyatt is stationed as a doctor, and to Atlantis, where both him and his brother must face danger they've never seen before...
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Another crossover. I can't seem to write anything other than crossovers. XD

You won't really have to know about Stargate to understand this story, most of it will be explained. Also, this won't follow the exact path of SGA. The beginning will be about the same, maybe some minor changes, but nothing huge. But it will slowly lead off from the canon.

And if you're wondering about pairings, I'm kind of undecided on that. I don't _plan_ on having any, but we'll see how it goes. But I'm a Sheppard/Weir shipper, so you might see that bias in the story, but if it goes as planned, it'll be more platonic than romantic.

Hope you'll like it!

XXX

When Chris is five, he sees a plane for the first time in his life. Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry are going on a vacation and Uncle Henry had refused to orb. "Not that I mind it," he had said at the time, (but Chris knows otherwise because he's a telepath and he can tell when people are lying.) "It's just I missed flying, you know? It's been a while since I've been up in the sky."

But Aunt Paige isn't a telepath so she fell for it, and she decided that it has been a long time since they've been on an airplane so she agreed. They talked for a long time, about _booking _and _prices_, until Chris became tired of the conversation and fell asleep in his dad's arms.

So here he is, a month after the big decision to _fly_ instead of orb, and he's staring in awe at the airplane. It's _huge, gigantic, enormous _and every single big word he had ever heard from Wyatt. He clambers down from his dad's arms and walks closer towards the plane. But before he gets too close (he was _this_ close to being able to touch it), he's in his dad's arms again with his dad grumbling about _safety_ and _stay close to me, that thing can be dangerous._

He ignores his dad. "Are Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry really in there? Are we going to go on it? Is it really going to fly? How does it fly? _Can I fly it?_"

His dad just laughs at his questions (Chris doesn't really see what's so funny.) "Slow down there buddy. Yes, your aunt and uncle are really in there, no we're not going to fly in it. Yes, it really flies. And, to be honest, I don't really know how it flies, but there are some people who know how to fly it. They're called _pilots_. They fly planes as a job."

"Job? Like how your job is teaching kids magic?"

His mother suddenly hushes him and Chris apologizes. He's not supposed to say anything about magic outside of their house.

His dad laughs. "Yes, it's like my job."

Chris decides that planes are the coolest things ever. Maybe even cooler than Wyatt, and Wyatt was _cool_.

XXX

When Chris is nine, he decides that when he grows up, he'll be a pilot. Not your normal everyday airplane pilots, no, he wants to be a _fighter_ pilot. He wants to be in the sky, to fly through the clouds, to feel the exhilaration of being in constant danger, under fire, in the sky…

When his dad first hears of his dream, he laughs, and tosses it aside as a phase. He ruffles Chris' hair and smiles, "Didn't you say you wanted to be a doctor just two days ago?"

"Yes," Chris nods, and carefully fixes his hair (he wants his hair to be _perfect_, like Wyatt's). "But that was before I saw how _cool_ fighter pilots are. And before Wyatt said he wanted to be a doctor too."

His mom frowns. "Okay, honey, what did Wyatt show you?"

Chris turns around in his chair and stares. "Mom, are you baking cookies?!"

"Yes honey, and no, you can't have the dough. _It's not good for you_."

"But moooom…"

"No buts," his mom says strictly before slipping the cookies into the oven and punches the time into the oven timer. She turns towards him, slipping off her oven gloves and kneels before him. "What did Wyatt show you?"

Chris shifts backwards away from her, "Mom! Personal space?" When she ignores him, Chris sighs and relents. "Okay, he let me watch _Pearl Harbor_. That movie was so wicked though! How the airplanes were whizzing by and wow!"

Piper gets up, sighs and runs a hand through her grey-streaked brown hair. "That movie is rated A-14 for a _reason_, Chris. Haven't I taught you responsibility and why ratings are there in the first place?"

Chris shrugs. "Come on mom. You know that I've seen worse things when we fight demons anyway."

Leo grins. "Give it up Piper. No matter what, these boys have seen more than your normal conventional kids do anyway. A little war movie here and there won't hurt that much."

Chris grins and hops up from his chair to hug his dad. "Yeah! Dad's right! Me and Wyatt are witches! We can handle these things!"

Piper rolls her eyes, "Why do I even bother?"

Chris turns to his dad, "Say dad, how about we go watch _Letters from Iwo Jima_? I heard it's wicked too!"

XXX

When Chris is seventeen, he's convinced that he'll be a fighter pilot. He knows everything about nearly every plane in existence. He's read dozens of books on piloting, to the point where he could probably pilot the real thing straight up – well in theory anyway.

The person who needs real convincing, however, is his mother. She is all-out against it, saying that he should instead, consider a more _normal_ and _safe_ career. "How about a lawyer?" she snaps. "You seem so good at talking and twisting my words!"

"Come on mom," he argues back. "Give me a break. A normal and safe career? Please. I'm a witch, one of the most powerful at that. I don't think I'm going to get killed anytime soon."

"Don't be so arrogant," his mother says. "You try saving yourself when you're hurt, falling at a hundred miles per hour from your destroyed fighter plane!"

"Uh, mom. I can orb."

Piper scowls at his logic and turns away. "I'm still against it."

Chris throws his hands up in exasperation. "What the hell? Dad's okay with it! Why can't you be like that?"

"Because I don't want to see my children hurt!"

"Been there, done that already mom! It's too late!"

"Stop talking back at me, young man. Nothing's ever too late. It's so much more likely for you to get hurt as a pilot than it is for you to be a lawyer or a pharmacist or _anything normal._"

Chris breathes in and out, trying to control his raging anger. "You know what? Screw this. My mind's made up, and you can't do anything to change it."

"I'm not done with you! Come back here!" Piper yells.

"Not everything is about you mom! What about me? Don't you care about what I like doing, what I want to be?"

"You don't even know what it's like flying! How do you know you'll like it?"

"I won't know until I try. And I plan on trying, with or without your consent," Chris says stubbornly. He sighs and tries to calm down. "Mom, can't you see that I don't want normal. I'm not like you; I'm not satisfied with normal. I want something exciting. And for me, that's flying. Can't you understand?"

"No," Piper says. "I can't understand. I don't understand how you can love flying so much, but you've never even tried it. You've only seen it in movies, and _once_ when we saw Paige off. I don't understand how you're willing to give everything up to do something you've never done before. To fly around for the military and _kill human lives_."

Chris flinches a bit. "Is that what this is about? Killing innocents?" When Piper doesn't answer, Chris sighs. "Mom, they don't just randomly send us out on missions to kill..."

"I know that!"

"… I'd like to think of it as protecting my home country. You know, if everyone thought like you, then America would be screwed."

"No, if everyone thought like me, then wars would never happen."

"But wars do happen," Chris says. "Look, I'm not looking for you to all-out agree with me and push me to go flying or anything. I'm just asking that you'll let me do what makes me happy in life. To let me decide my career choice."

Piper doesn't answer and turns around to open the door at the doorbell. She pauses slightly. "I don't agree with your career choice at all Chris. But if you're that convinced that this is what you want to do then you're right. You should be the one controlling your own life." The doorbell persisted. "Alright, alright! I'm coming."

Chris grins, and he knows that he has won a big battle.

The next day, he gets an acceptance letter to a military school in Washington.

XXX

When Chris is twenty three, he achieves his dream. A week after, he gets a letter saying that he will be stationed at Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Station in Colorado Springs. He wonders slightly if it has anything to do with his brother Wyatt. Last he remembered, Wyatt is also stationed there as a doctor.

XXX

End of Chapter One.

A.N: How do you like it? I'm kind of nervous because I haven't really seen much SGA/Charmed crossovers. Please tell me if you would like to see this continued… I have a lot of it planned out… a lot more than I do for my other stories (if you check them out, you'll see that I haven't updated them in… months, perhaps a year).

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A

**A.N: **I'm really sorry about the long wait. As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm an extremely slow updater. It's mostly due to the fact that I get drawn to a different fandom very quickly and that I rewrote this chapter at least four times?

AND! I just got a puppy and although she's extremely cute, she also pretty damn frustrating sometimes too.

I'm not really clear on the SG-1 timeline during the finding of Atlantis, so the first scene is from my imagination.

Enjoy!

XXX

"Chris, DUCK!"

Chris instinctively ducks, avoiding a laser-like beam that flies where his head was just a second ago. He turns around, his gun raised into the air at his attacker and shoots at him three times. The human-looking alien stumbles back a few steps, the bullets hitting his unprotected arm, his leg and his armour. The Jaffa curses out in pain and Chris takes the chance and runs for it.

"Retreat!" His team leader, Alex McAllister, yells. "Retreat to the Stargate!"

"_No way,"_ Chris thinks sarcastically. _"We've been overrun for about thirty minutes and now you give the signal for retreat?"_

A Jaffa runs at him from his left and tries to hit him. Chris barely dodges before a fist is headed towards his stomach. Instincts overcome his mind and before he realizes what he's doing, he waved a hand at the Jaffa and the alien flew away with an incredible force. The Jaffa looks incredibly surprised at what hit him, since he hadn't sensed any oncoming attack. Chris scowls a little, angered that he had unwittingly used his powers and a little scared that someone saw. But he still has a job to finish before he worried about such things. He raises his gun and shoots once, inwardly grinning when his shot went straight to the Jaffa's heart. He scans the area for anyone who saw what he had done before his senses suddenly prickled.

He feels the incoming beam more than he sees it and moves to the right just in time. He feels the incredible burning pain at his left side of the chest and bites on his lip to restrain from screaming. Curses flies from his mouth as he staggers and his vision blurs.

"Chris!" He didn't have to turn to know it was Charlie Kirk, his best friend from school. His dark brown hair pops up at the corner of Chris' dotted vision. "Let's get you out of here…" Charlie lifts Chris' arm over his shoulder and half-carries him towards the Stargate, a big circular device filled with what looks like water.

Chris grunts in pain as his left side burns with pain and flashes at every step. He suddenly wishes that Wyatt was here to heal him. The Stargate isn't far off, but the Jaffa are catching up quite quickly and it wouldn't be long before they overtake them at the speed they're going. "Charlie… Charlie…"

"Nope," Charlie interrupts him, knowing exactly what Chris was going to say. "I'm not going to leave you here. The Stargate is really close, come on Chris!"

Chris looks ahead, trying to instil the same optimism that Charlie apparently has. But the pain instantly turns the optimism into pessimism. "Shit, shit, shit! Charlie, it fucking burns!"

"Yeah, that's generally what those damned weapons do," Charlie grunts, trying to speed the pace up.

McAllister comes running towards them yelling, "Hurry it up," and shooting quickly and precisely. Chris swallows his groans and quickens his pace, not wanting to place his team in more danger any more than he could. He reaches the Stargate with difficulty and walks through with no hesitation (which is a big change considering that on his first mission he nearly had to be dragged through the thing).

The SGC is a welcome sight, no matter how chaotic the room is in. Medics pile into the room and Charlie gives Chris up to them and they ease him into a stretcher. Chris releases a groan, turns his head to the left and shuffles his body into a less painful position. He closes his eyes, finally relieved that he is in good hands and drifts into unconsciousness.

XXX

Chris wakes up to silence, broken only by a frequent beeping. He opens his eyes slightly and looked around the infirmary, eyes finally resting on his sleeping brother by his bedside. He smiles, knowing Wyatt probably haven't left his side for however long he's been sleeping. "Wyatt… hey, Wyatt!"

Wyatt's brilliant blue eyes snaps open and swiftly lands on Chris. "You're awake!"

"Genius," Chris snorts and immediately regrets it. His left side complains in pain and he moans a little.

Wyatt frowns. "Easy there, Chris. You got yourself a pretty bad injury there and you lost a lot of blood. You should rest for the next day or so."

"_Or you can just heal me,"_ Chris telepathically moans to his brother. _"Jerk."_

Wyatt only raises an eyebrow at him before standing up from the plastic white chair. "Yeah, well I'm glad you're awake now. Charlie was pretty worried about you, you know."

"Yeah well shut up," Chris grunts unhappily. "It's not like I _wanted_ to get beamed at."

"Rest up," Wyatt says, ignoring Chris' previous comment. "I'll come and see you later. I've got some work to catch up on."

"Workaholic," Chris mutters. "Where's Charlie?"

"On another mission," Wyatt says on his way out the door. "I'll tell him to come visit you when he gets back." He pauses and sticks his head back in. "But, knowing the medical record for the both of you, he'd probably be resting on the bed beside you with a worse injury." With that said, Wyatt leaves.

Chris grins to himself. It's sort of true, he supposes. The two of them had stuck together throughout the Air Force Academy and had become two of the best of their classes – and two of the most reckless as well. Chris doesn't know why they are – he thinks it's because he loves the thrill of the danger so much. He loves the feeling of his heart beating rapidly in his chest and when his adrenaline skyrockets… it's almost addicting. He knows that growing up in a witching household had definitely influenced his love for the thrill. Hell, it's probably the reason why he loves it so much.

As for Charlie, well he came from a witching household himself too. It was the reason why the two had become so close in the first place. They were isolated, the two of them, from the rest of their classes. They had powers that they had to hide and both of them weren't very good at keeping it to themselves. They both had felt the urge to tell _someone_ about it, to talk about their witching heritage with. And they found each other. A beautiful friendship was formed.

And to their surprise, after their graduation, they had ended up being at the same base. Chris had wondered if Wyatt had anything to do with it, since he knew that Wyatt had put in a good word for him, and he probably told them that he worked best with Charlie.

Cheyenne Mountain was entirely not what he expected. He was extremely excited to get there, but imagine his surprise when he found out that Cheyenne Mountain wasn't your typical air force base. He learned about the whole universe out there that the USA had been exploring secretly. He learned about the Stargate – the mysterious technology created by the Ancients to travel to other worlds that also have the Stargate using a special code. Each world has a special code, and if you enter the code, and if there's enough power, a connection between the Stargates will activate and one can walk through it and end up on the other side.

The Ancients, the creator of the Stargate, were a very technologically advanced race whose appearance was much like humans. They wandered the world with spaceships, and came to Earth. They stayed here, but had become extinct. Many believe that a plague had come on the Earth and destroyed the Ancients.

But there was also something else that had made the Ancients' population vanish. There was a process called Ascension, and Ancients who Ascended were rumoured to become beings of pure energy and live on a completely different plane of existence. Many Ancients wanted Ascension. It was a sort of Heaven, Chris supposes. And who would deny Heaven?

XXX

Grumbling in frustration, Dr. Elizabeth Weir pulls yet another file from a seemingly endless pile. It has been a few days since they had found Atlantis, the place where it was believed that the Ancients were previously occupying before being chased away by an unknown enemy and had ended up on Earth. She could hardly contain her excitement at the idea of going there. The amount of knowledge and technology that could be earned from that trip was endless.

However, she's still missing some soldiers to go along with her. She is searching through new graduates from many of the military schools across the United States and is currently flipping through some soldiers that the SGC has. They had given her some files that they had recommended to see if she'd like to see any.

She scans the file through, tired from the many dozens files she had looked over before. She raises an eyebrow, impressed at the applicants' skills. Running her eyes over his family history and other information, she grins to herself.

She had gotten herself an excellent candidate.

Christopher Halliwell.

XXX

Chris wakes up to feet tapping against the floor. He groans a little, not bothering to open his eyes. He couldn't tell who it is, his senses tell him it isn't Wyatt, but it isn't Charles either. "Who is it?" he mutters, his voice a little hoarse.

"Uh, hi," a female voice stutters. She clears her throat a little hesitantly before saying, "I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

Chris cracks a green eye open to look at the woman. She's in her thirties and had shoulder length wavy brown hair and a deep set of brown eyes. She's thin, but not frail-looking, and has some sort of commandeering aura around her. "And what can I do for you Dr. Weir?" he says quietly, closing his eye again.

"I came to recruit you for a special program that the SGC is overlooking," she says. "The SGC recommended you to me."

Chris sighs, not in the mood for the talk. "It all depends," he says lazily. "What kind of program it is, who's coming… you know, the usual."

"I'm not sure if you know yet, but we've recently found Atlantis City," Elizabeth says, watching the younger man's reaction carefully.

She wasn't disappointed.

His head snaps her way and his green eyes are wide with anticipation. "You mean _the _Atlantis City? The one where the Ancients occupied before Earth?"

"Yes," Elizabeth says smiling. "Your commanding officer said you were a genius and dedicated soldier. I want you to come with me to Atlantis… after you've healed up. What do you think?"

Chris frowns a little, however excited he is. "I don't know. My family is here and considering everything I know about Atlantis…it's a huge possibility that I won't be coming home often will I?"

"That's right," Elizabeth says. "But that's the risk we're all taking. It's a chance of a lifetime officer, and you need to be willing to acknowledge the possibility of never coming back."

Chris sighs and looks away, thinking deeply. What would his mother say? His aunts? His cousins? His _brother?_ _"Oh god,"_ Chris thinks in half-horror. _"Wyatt will freak if I go." _ He glances at Dr. Weir and he knows that she's right. This is a chance of a lifetime. This is _Atlantis_, for goodness sakes. Everybody in SGC knows about Atlantis. The amount of knowledge and technology waiting for them to be gained at Atlantis is staggering… and for him, it's a chance for him to see the flying technology that the Ancients have. He wonders what kind of planes or helicopters or flying machines that the Ancients used. The thought of _flying _one is incredibly alluring.

"You know the gain we could get from going there," Elizabeth continues, seeing the conflict in him. "I'm sure we can find something that will interest you there. The Ancients must have some kind of advanced technology airplane of some sort."

"Exactly what I was thinking of," Chris mutters, still looking away. "What are you leaving behind?"

Elizabeth gives him a surprised look and then her expression softens. "My family, my fiancé, my beloved dog – a life that I've been carefully constructing since I was young. My dream life of relaxing with my husband and children." She flicks her head in his direction. "How about you?"

"My family," he sighs. "I've always been extremely close with my family. We've been through so much together, it's almost amazing. My brother works here, you know? He's a doctor… name's Wyatt Halliwell." She nods, having read that in his file. He continues, "He's always been overprotective of me, and I know he's going to freak out if I go." He grins weakly at her. "Could you give me some time? There's a lot of to think about… I mean, there's so much I'm leaving behind, but there's so much more I'll be gaining if I went."

"I know how you feel," she sympathizes. "We'll be leaving in a week, so give me your response in two days. I believe that will be enough?"

"Yes," Chris says. "Thank you."

XXX

End Chapter Two.

Review please? It really gives me motivation to write more… I'm serious. Even if it takes a long time, a review usually makes me write more and write faster too. So more review tend to equal faster chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N** Real sorry about the long wait. I've written this throughout the summer so it's a bit longer than usual, which isn't saying much actually. But at least it's here!

And well, I'm kind of stretching canon in this chapter, but it's necessary. So bear with me.

xXx

"The answer is no."

Chris glances at his brother, who's sitting on the white plastic chair beside his bed. Wyatt is frowning, his blue eyes shining with obvious displeasure and worry. "I haven't even said a word yet," Chris replies.

"You don't need to," Wyatt says. "I heard from Charlie."

Chris rolls his eyes. "Obviously. He can't keep his mouth shut."

"You're not going to go," Wyatt says. "I don't know why you told that doctor that you're considering."

The young pilot looks away, not saying anything to his brother. He sighs after a moment of silence. "Wy – Wyatt," he says slowly. "I want to go."

It's Wyatt's turn to go silent. "Excuse me?" he mutters darkly.

Chris knows that Wyatt heard him. He knows that Wyatt is expecting an answer – a reason – but at that moment, all the excuses he had made up before escape from his mind. "I want to go," he repeats instead. "I want to go to Atlantis."

Wyatt stares at him, blue eyes turning stormy. "Chris, you're fucking kidding me right?" When Chris doesn't say anything, he nearly explodes. "Damn it Chris! You walk through that Stargate and you might never come back! Do you know that?"

Chris nods without a word.

"You're leaving us – me – behind," Wyatt lashes out. "You're leaving mom and dad and grandpa. Have you considered that?"

"Yeah I have," Chris says, finding his voice again. "But Wyatt, it's Atlantis – "

"I don't give a damn about Atlantis!" the blonde explodes. "Don't you remember about our rule? _Family is the number one priority_! Did you forget about it? Because if you go – if you fucking go – you're leaving us behind. You're betraying your family!"

"The hell I am," Chris shoots back.

"The hell you aren't. You know the risks. You know that if you walk through the Stargate the possibilities that you're coming back are close to slim. Yet you want to go – you want to leave us behind," Wyatt snarls. "What if something happens and we need you? What if some demon comes and attacks us and we need you but you're not here? You'll be in some galaxy that's light-years away piloting some high-class jet while your family is dying!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Chris says. "If it's some demon that _you _can't defeat – that the _Power of Three _can't defeat – then what the hell can I do?"

Wyatt narrows his eyes. "You're half-Elder, half-Charmed, Chris! You might not have the Power of Three or my power, but you _are_ powerful in your own right."

Chris doesn't have anything to protest against that. Wyatt is right. He is powerful, not as powerful as his mom and her aunts, not as powerful as Wyatt, but powerful enough to make a difference in a fight.

Wyatt sighs, his anger released. "You just want to go for your own reasons. For your own selfish desires."

Chris scowls but doesn't say anything. Wyatt hit the nail on the spot. Like always, Wyatt is right. He is selfish; he wants to go see Atlantis himself. He wants to see the abandoned city, to go explore the new galaxy.

"Can you blame me?" Chris asks. "Pretty much all my life, everything I've done, I've done for my family. Flying is the only thing that I have that is my own choice. I just want a chance to live for me and not for someone else."

"Even if that someone else is your family?" Wyatt hisses. "It's the same for me, but you don't see _me_ jumping at the chance to go."

"We're totally different!" Chris tries to explain. "You love magic, love saving innocents. I… I don't. I will do it, because it's right, but I don't love it like I love flying."

Wyatt is silent for a moment before he gets up from the chair. "Fine. I'll talk to mom, but…" he glares at Chris. "We're finding a way from Atlantis to Earth okay? There's no way in hell I'm leaving you in Atlantis with no way home." He goes to the door and pauses. "I'm only doing this because I love you, not because I agree."

"Thanks Wyatt."

XXX

Piper, of course, is stubbornly extremely against the idea of it.

"No."

"Not even theoretically?"

"No."

"Well how about if theoretically Chris really, _really_ wants to go?"

"Family is first priority, always," Piper replies instantaneously. Her eyes narrow in suspicion. "Did something happen? Is Chris really getting promoted to Antarctica? Because Colorado is far enough as it is."

"No," Wyatt smiles disarmingly. "He was just wondering, that's all."

XXX

"Mom says no."

Chris rolls his eyes. "Of course she did. How against it was she?"

"Actually I told her theoretically if you'd been promoted to Antarctica would she be okay with it and she said no. So that's pretty against it."

Chris groans. "Antarctica? That's not even off Earth!"

Wyatt shrugs. "I tried to go small at a time, you know. Build it up slower."

"Thanks anyway," Chris says. "I still have until tomorrow to give Dr. Weir my response and a week to calm mom down and find a way back." He closes his eyes. "Shit."

"Talk to the Elders," Wyatt suggests. "They knew about the Stargate, they probably know about Atlantis. Maybe they'll know a spell or something."

"The Elders don't like me."

"No, they don't approve of your existence," Wyatt corrects. "There's a difference."

"I exist, they don't approve, they hate me," Chris retaliates. "Okay fine it's a good idea. But come with me. They like you."

Wyatt rolls his eyes. "Fine, you needy, whiny, desperate child. But if we don't find a way, you're not allowed to go, okay?"

"I think that's still up to me to decide," Chris says. "But you're right, I probably won't go then."

Wyatt smiles. "Good."

Chris closes his eyes and checks for observers before shaking his head. Both him and his brother were then enwrapped with blue light and disappeared into jingling, blue orbs.

XXX

They arrive outside the main hall of the Elder Hall, a place for discussion and meetings for the Elders. Their arrival draws a few eyes, but the two brothers ignores it and instead, pushes the door to the hall open.

"Chris!"

Chris turns around and smiles at the greeter. "Hey, Jared."

The young Elder rolls his eyes at him. "Wyatt," he greets politely and turns back to the half-Elder. "What are you doing here? You can't just walk into here unannounced!"

"Oh sure," Chris says sarcastically. "I get a lecture and I'm half-Elder. He's half-_Whitelighter_ and he gets a polite greeting. Please."

Jared looks apologetic. "Look Chris. This will take time. I mean you're the very first half-Elder ever. And not just half-Elder. Half-Elder, half-Charmed. Can you blame us for being on the side of caution?"

Wyatt cuts in. "Well, we've been on this 'issue' ever since he's been born. We're actually here for something different."

"Okay," Jared says slowly. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know of any spell or anything actually that could teleport someone from one galaxy to another?" Chris asks.

Jared raises an eyebrow at that. "Why? I thought all Stargate activity was done within the Milky Way!"

"Well apparently, we've found Atlantis," Wyatt says casually. "Something we didn't know. Something you should've told us."

Jared lets out a breath. "Atlantis."

"Oh please. You guys know about Atlantis," Chris retorts. "Don't pretend."

"It's called the Lost City for a reason," Jared explains. "We never thought it'd ever be found."

"Dumb excuse," Chris bites out.

Jared frowns at him and pauses. "Wait. We actually might have something for you, but I'm not sure it's going to work…" He continues to just stare at Chris. "Come with me. The Elders are having a meeting right now and I'm late."

Chris and Wyatt give each other a confused look but follow the young Elder through the main hall anyway.

"Um you want to tell us why we're intruding on an Elder meeting?" Chris asks.

"We've actually been discussing about Atlantis for a while now. There's been a problem, and you might be a good solution for it," Jared says and stops in front of a large two-door entrance. "Come in."

As Jared pushes the door open, Chris leans towards Wyatt. "Why do I have a feeling that the Elders are going to be not so pleased about this?"

Wyatt smirks. "Because they're hardly ever pleased when it involves you."

Chris glares at his brother and follows Jared into the large conference room behind the entrance. All the talking dies down once he sets foot into the room, Wyatt barely half a step behind.

"What is the meaning of this, Jared?" Odin's voice boomed out. "You know the rules-"

"Yes I do," Jared says with the utmost polite tone. "I believe that Chris is a solution to our Atlantis problem and have brought him and his brother here to discuss this possibility."

"Atlantis," Odin says with an undertone of displeasure, "is a secretive subject matter."

"I understand," Jared says. "But it seems that it isn't secretive anymore. The humans have discovered Atlantis, and I believe they are planning on going there. Am I correct, Chris?"

Chris steps up with confidence. "They have found the city of Atlantis and yes, they're planning to get there using the Stargate. I've been recruited to join the expedition team."

Another Elder, Jonas, speaks up. "I was going to bring that up later on when we moved to that area. Atlantis has indeed been discovered and a team has been assembled to go there. However, there is only enough power for a one-way trip. They are taking the risk of going there and never coming back."

Odin frowns. "That is a problem. There isn't any protection for any of them over at Atlantis anymore."

"Wait. You mean there was protection for them before?" Chris asks.

"Yes," Odin sighs. "We were once charged to oversee Atlantis, or the Ancients, specifically. However, since some of them moved over to Earth, so did we. Because there were still Ancients back in Atlantis, we were split into two groups."

"But you guys had a way to communicate or something right?" Chris asks, excitement beginning to climb up his spine.

Odin gives him a displeased look. "Yes. That is somewhat where our problem starts. We've always had two Elders in that galaxy – the one you call 'Pegasus'. They were charged with keeping peace and the stability of that galaxy."

"Only two Elders? That's hardly enough for a galaxy," Wyatt speaks up.

"Yes, but our main priority remains to be this galaxy and we can only afford a few Elders to go," Jonas says. "Well we usually require one of them to report back here once every month or so. But it's already been six months and there has been no sign of either one of them."

They're both dead, is what the Elders are trying to say. Or well, at least that's the most probable explanation.

"Jared might be right about this," Sandra says. "We cannot afford any Elders to go search for the two, since Earth is our main priority. We can, however, send Chris and he can find out what happened to Alexander and Victoria and continue on with their job."

Chris' eyes bugs out involuntarily. "Excuse me? As much as I want to, it's not as if I'm going there for vacation! I'm not going to have that much time to 'keep peace' for a whole freaking galaxy. Or find two missing Elders."

Odin's gaze lands on him. "Your loyalty remains with us Halliwell. Your priority remains up to us. Your missions for the innocents come second."

Chris grits his teeth but doesn't say anything. He knows that arguing about this is useless. And this might be his only chance to go to Atlantis. "I know," he manages to hiss out.

Wyatt reaches out and grips his shoulder tightly, in an attempt of reassurance. "Look, what's this device that allows us to travel between galaxies?"

Jared turns to look at them. "I'm not sure that it would work for Chris. It is designed for Elder use only."

"Oh."

"First, you must accept this mission," Odin interrupts. "Before we go into details."

"Okay, so let's see," Chris says. "Mission tasks: find two missing – probably _dead_ Elders, help keep balance in the whole galaxy. Of course, this means I have to go find out what killed _two _Elders and then kill that myself. No problems – as easy as 1,2,3."

Odin smiles thinly. "I'm glad you find the mission pleasant."

"Sarcasm," Chris retorts. "It's called sarcasm. You should learn it; it'd do you some good."

Sandra glares. "And it would do you good if you learned some respect boy. This task isn't meant to be easy. It's hard work, but it is necessary. You do not have to do this on your own." She looks at Wyatt. "Your brother will help you on this."

"What?" Wyatt exclaims in surprise. "I never signed up for this!"

Murmurs of approval spread quickly among the gathered Elders.

"Yes," Odin agrees. "Wyatt Halliwell will assist you on this matter. It is logical, as you are both powerful in your own right. You both have excellent hunting records together, and, if I am correct, have a close relationship. Why would you refuse?"

"Uh, for one, I don't exactly want to leave my family behind!"

"Well, if the device works for Christopher, I believe that will be remedied. Although you will not have a lot of time with your family as you cannot be missed back at Atlantis," Jonas says. "Will you agree?"

"You'll get to keep an eye out for Chris," Jared whispers back at Wyatt. "You know it'll make you feel better if you were there with him."

Wyatt sighs. "Fine, fine. I accept."

"We'll see what we can do," Chris says, "but I can't promise that the balance will be kept over there."

"We'll see how it goes," Sandra agrees. "At least there is a solution of sorts for the problem."

"Alright then," Odin voices out. "Jared, you go with the Halliwell brothers and show them the device, and test it. If it works, tell them all they need to know about the Pegasus galaxy and report back for the rest of this meeting."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

Both Jared and Wyatt nods in respect to Odin, but Chris just turns on his heels and walks out the two big doors. Wyatt rolls his eyes and sighs when Odin's eyes narrowed into slits at the disrespect.

"And you wonder why they don't like you," Wyatt mutters to Chris when they're both out of the Conference Room. "You don't exactly give them the respect they deserve."

Chris scoffs. "Well I don't think they deserve any."

"Thanks," Jared says dryly. "It's nice to know you hold our job in such a high regard."

"No offence," Chris replies. "About nine tenths of the Elders are huge pricks."

"They're a little old-fashioned," Jared says. "But that's because nine tenths of them came from a 1200s-and-older world."

"Seriously?" Wyatt asks.

"Well, not really," Jared says. "But you get the idea. I think I'm the most recent Elder, and I died in 1976. Anyway, we're here."

The three of them stop in front of a small door in the middle of their current corridor. The door almost blends into the wall and if Jared hadn't pointed it out, Chris doubts that he would've noticed it at all.

Jared opens the door and they enter into a small, square room. The room is plain, as if it hadn't been furnished at all, except for a shelf on the left side of the door that holds row upon row of peculiarly designed necklaces. Each one had a small, frail-looking chain that was obviously metal. The pendant was a simple, dull red, sphere jewel which was centered by a metal circle.

Chris takes one in his hand. It is cool when he first touches it, but it seems to react as it starts to grow warmer until it reaches a pleasantly warm temperature.

"Well?" Wyatt asks, seeing the contemplative look on Chris' face.

"It grew warm," Chris answers.

"Then it should work," Jared says, "since it reacted to your Elder blood. But we should test it, just to make sure it reaches Atlantis."

"Okay," Chris agrees and carefully puts the necklace in his hand around his neck.

"Stay here," Jared instructs Wyatt. "We'll only be gone for a minute or two."

Wyatt nods. "Be careful."

"Not gonna die from testing," Chris mutters.

Jared puts his hand on Chris' shoulder. "Okay, well first put your hand around the pendant." Chris does as he is asked. "Concentrate on putting your magic, your energy into the pendant." The brown-haired witch closes his eyes and concentrates, and as he does, the pendant begins to glow brighter and brighter. "That's it…"

And with a zap, Chris and Jared vanish in a blur of red light.

XXX

End of Chapter three.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**:It's been a while since I updated this eh. But no worries, I have no plans to abandon this. A plan of some sort is coming to me, so once that's done I'm hoping updates will be a lot more regular. I hope this chapter's okay.

Enjoy!

XXX

Chris' world explodes in a rainbow whirl – almost like those cartoon time-travel wheels that you used to see on TV – but this is so much more real and so much more _painful_. It's as if something was pulling him from his heart, a _hook_ of some sort that tugged and tugged and never let go. He thinks it's never going to end, the pain just kept on coming, kept on tugging at his core –

The whirl shatters and Chris tumbles out of it, only partially aware that he was pulling Jared down to the ground with him. He hits the cold hard ground with a painful thump and groans. Jared manages to twist away before he could crush the younger witch hybrid.

"Damn," Chris grumbles from his position on the ground, clutching his throbbing chest. "That was _not_ fun." He glances at Jared who is slowly getting up. "Was it supposed to hurt?"

Jared frowns at him. "No." He quickly helps Chris up and checks him over. "It's a transporting device that draws on your Elder powers. You should just be feeling a little bit dizzy or disoriented and exhausted since it's your first time and all."

"Did you feel pain?" Chris asks, one hand clutching his chest, the other gripping Jared's arm for support.

"No," Jared replies still frowning. "It must be your witch heritage. Because you're not full-blooded Elder it must cause some side-effects."

"Great," Chris says. "Just perfect." He breathes in and out slowly a few times and is relieved when the pain subsides quickly.

"Better?" Jared asks worriedly. "Your brother will somehow murder me if you're hurt in any way."

"He's just an overprotective idiot," Chris replies and smiles at him. "Your ass is saved Jared. I'm fine and dandy now."

"Good," Jared says and looks around the small room they teleported into.

Chris did the same and recognizes a few things: a small bed, a bed-side table (granted, it had a few strange looking buttons and stuff on it) and a drawer of some sort. "A bedroom," he muses.

"Yeah," Jared says and takes Chris' necklace into his hands. "This necklace must correspond with a similar shaped rock embedded in this room." He drops in and walks around the room, carefully inspecting the walls.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to make sure I get this room then," Chris says. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for an Ancient Device," Jared mutters while checking the drawers. "It pulls up a map of Atlantis. Aha! Found it." He took out a flat green device and swiped his palm over it. Instantly, a hologram appeared on top and Jared manipulated it for a few moments.

"So?" Chris asks impatiently. "Where is this room?"

"East Wing," Jared mutters, staring intently at the hologram and sliding his fingers along it. "Room 515. Memorize it."

"East Wing, room 515 – got it," Chris repeats.

Jared carefully stores the device back into its original spot and nods at Chris. "Ready to go back? We shouldn't stay here too long."

"Why?" Chris asks. "I kind of wanted to look around first-"

"Atlantis has probably sensed our presence already. If we were to explore, it would waste its energy resources by activating some of its machines and such."

"You talk as if it were a living thing," Chris says, raising an eyebrow. "So what are you saying? Will something bad happen when its resources are drained?"

Jared nods. "The myths about Atlantis aren't unfound, you know. The whole Lost-Underwater thing."

"Wait. You mean to say we're _underwater_ right now? Then what's keeping the water from breaking in through the windows?" Chris says in surprise.

"Atlantis has a shield up to prevent it from happening and the shield takes energy. Since the shield's been up for millennia, I don't want to know how much longer it has. And we really shouldn't waste more energy than we have to."

"That's dumb," Chris growls. "I'm coming back here in like a week. And the researchers will have no idea that this is happening, meaning they'll be exploring. So what? We'll explore for a few days and boom! The shield goes down, we find out too late, and we die?"

"There's a fail-safe," Jared says. "Once the energy's down, Atlantis will rise onto the surface again. But we don't want this to happen yet. We want you guys to find this out yourselves. So can we please go now?"

Chris sighs in relief. "Okay, okay, fine." He concentrates on his power, just like before and the pendant starts glowing. Jared quickly puts his hand on Chris' shoulder and a moment later, they disappear from Room 515 in a flash.

XXX

Wyatt taps his foot impatiently as he waits, feeling a little bit stupid, alone in the small room. It's already been more than fifteen minutes, and he wonders, in panic, if something happened. Maybe Chris somehow transported them to somewhere totally different and they were eaten by monsters or –

The whole room suddenly flashes red.

Wyatt throws up his shield instinctively while his hands protect his eyes from the glare of the bright flash. When he lowers his hands, he sees both Jared and Chris before him.

Chris moans as the pain courses through his body again. His legs give out and Wyatt is suddenly there, his shield down, arms wrapped securely around his brother.

"What the hell?" Wyatt mutters in surprise as he lowers his brother gently on the ground. He scans Chris for any injuries before raising his eyes to the calm, young Elder. "What happened? I thought Atlantis was uninhabited right now!"

"It is," Jared says. "We weren't attacked. The transportation draws on Elder powers. Because Chris is only half-Elder, it has some… unexpected side effects." He frowns and suddenly looks guilty. "Look, Wyatt, I promise I didn't know this would happen. But don't worry, it'll pass quickly."

Wyatt growls. "It better."

"Ease up Wyatt," Chris grounds out. "It's passing already okay? Don't be such a mother hen. One is enough, thank you very much."

"So what? This will happen every single time we report back?" Wyatt asks. "No way man."

"Calm down," Chris says and gets up to his feet. "It's not that bad. And if this is the only way I get to go to Atlantis I'm taking it."

Wyatt glares at him, but Chris refuses to back down. The older witch sighs. "You know what? Fine. But don't come crying to me when it gets too much."

Chris rolls his eyes at his brother's dramatics. He knows that if he were to even voice out one little complaint about the pain Wyatt would flash to his side in an instant and would try healing him without a word.

"I'll bring it up with the Council later," Jared offers. "See if we can come up with something to help you."

"Thanks man," Chris says smiling. "You were always the best Elder."

Jared laughs. "Whatever Chris." He motions the brothers with his hand. "But come on, there's a lot for me to tell you."

"Where are we going?" Wyatt asks.

"We're going to a room where we keep one of the machines we managed to salvage from the Ancients. It'll help you understand the situation a lot more."

"Sweet," Chris says. "I've always been a visual person."

XXX

The Ancient machine glows brightly when Jared steps onto the podium at the side of the machine. A hologram of the universe fazes into the room, right on top of the large circular platform.

Chris and Wyatt both whistle appreciatively. "Amazing."

"Isn't it?" Jared says. "Ancient technology is light years ahead of Earth."

"I can't wait to see more of it," Wyatt murmurs as he stares in awe at the hologram.

"Anyway," Jared cuts in, snapping the brothers out of their reverie. "We'll begin with Atlantis I guess." With a wave of his hand, the hologram changes to show a world of water and a small, evidently technologically advanced city floating in the middle. There are snippets of land masses at the edge of where the hologram ended. "This was where the Ancients lived before running to Earth. There were lots of reasons for their escape to Earth. Mainly it was because they were constantly being attacked by a race called the Wraith."

At his words, another hologram replaces the previous one. Now, a slimy creature appears, tall, buff and sinister. It's humanoid, but Chris swears he could see some bug-like features.

"Damn," Wyatt says. "That's what I call ugly."

"They drain life energy away using their hands," Jared says gravely. "Ancients were dying from their reign of terror, and they fled. The Wraiths are also technologically advanced. The Ancients still had the edge, but physically, the Wraiths are much more enhanced."

Another hologram appears. This time, it's a Wraith and what Chris assumes is an Ancient. The Wraith clutches the Ancients around the throat and roars in pleasure. And _right before their eyes_, the Ancient screams and grows old in less than ten seconds. It isn't long before the Ancient shrivels up and dies.

Wyatt curses. "What the hell?"

"It's their way of feeding," Jared explains. "Just like how humans eat meat to survive, the Wraith need to feed off other beings' life energy to continue to live."

"Oh man," Chris groans. "Looking at that makes me want to be a vegetarian."

"Anyway," Jared interrupts. "Our main suspicion is that the Wraith are the cause for Alexander and Victoria's disappearance. If they are, then we have a big problem on our hands. Elders are dead, but still have a continual source of energy. If the Wraith have captured them, they could be used as a indefinite source of food. And Elder energy is not normal… it would enhance the Wraith's power even more and the balance would be thrown off…"

"We'd have to move quickly and find them," Chris says. "If what you're saying is true, then the expedition is in big trouble and could be in danger."

"The danger is undeniable," Jared agrees. "That is why this mission is being given to both of you. That is why the importance has been stressed by Odin."

"Shouldn't we give the Stargate leaders a warning of some sort?" Wyatt pushes. "This thing is big. The Wraiths aren't going to be just a threat to the expedition, or just the Pegasus Galaxy. They could be a very real threat to this galaxy too, if they ever got here…"

"It's against the rules and you know it," Jared says.

"And what, it's just the two of us?" Chris retorts. "That's _impossible_ and _you know it_."

"There are a few witches on that expedition," Jared replies. "They don't know about anything yet, so you'll have to debrief them on it. I'll give you a list of the witches going in a few days, when everything's been confirmed."

Chris and Wyatt say nothing for a while, both of them scowling.

"This mission is way too important for us to be living a double life," Chris says. "Some innocents are going to find out eventually."

"I know," Jared says sighing. "And I'm sure Odin knows too. Just try, and I mean really try Chris, to keep it a secret. And the less people who know, the better. We don't want the whole Atlantis expedition to know – it's going to spread and we'll be exposed."

"Relax," Wyatt says. "I'm a good judge of character. We'll be sure that only those we trust will know."

Jared sighs. "Alright."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Wyatt asks. "Please say no."

Jared laughs nervously in response.

"Not a good sign," Chris groans. "What is it?"

"It's better for you two to find out more about Atlantis on your own," Jared says. "But we have one more… small thing for you to do while you're there."

"We're going to hate this aren't we?" Wyatt asks.

"There's this man called John Sheppard," Jared says, ignoring Wyatt's comment. "And we've been keeping an eye on him. He's going to be a great source of good one day, but we need someone to look after him, so to speak."

"So in other words – a charge," Chris says.

"Yes," Jared says. "He's… a bit of a handful sometimes."

"Great, as if we don't have enough on our hands," Chris says sarcastically.

"Yes, but we're only giving you as much as your power dictates. Because you both have such a high concentration of power…"

"Aw Jared," Wyatt laughs. "Are you sucking up to us?"

The Elder scowls at him. "You accept right? I've got to go back to the Meeting and tell the Council."

"Yeah, we accept," Chris says. "I can't believe the Elders are putting in so much hope onto us."

"The others don't hate you," Jared says. "They're just… very cautious about you. You have an impulsive personality, and a large amount of power that you still can't really control. Can you blame them?"

"… Okay if you put it that way," Chris says. "But then why are you guys giving us this mission if they don't fully trust me?"

"We've always knew that Wyatt could control you," Jared says. "He could calm you down better than anyone else and can contain you… almost."

"You make me sound like some sort of monster," Chris mutters.

Wyatt laughs. "You've finally figured out what I've thought of you for the past 20 years of my life."

"You're not funny, shut up," Chris snaps, but his tone of voice didn't show any hints of anger.

"The others think of you almost like… a child who has too much power in his hands. One who can't control it and will use it thoughtlessly," Jared offers.

"… Man, I'm flattered," Chris says. "They think so very highly of me."

"Oh come on Chris," Wyatt snorts. "Don't pretend for a moment that you weren't an unruly child."

"Yeah okay fine, I was a little bit on the wild child side, but I've grown up," Chris shoots back. "I've matured."

"You know the Elders," Wyatt replies. "Their opinions don't change easily. Stubborn bastards."

"Excuse me," Jared says, offended. "I know I don't seem like it, but I'm one of those 'stubborn bastards' too."

"It's true," Chris says. "Whatever. I'll just use this chance to prove that I can control my powers." Wyatt snorts at this and Chris glares at him. "Prove that I can be trusted again."

"Okay good," Jared says and gets off the podium. "Keep the necklace safe Chris. It's your only way back here. And be careful of the Wraiths. They're harder to kill than most demons. I'll see you around then. I've got to go back."

"Understood," Chris mock-salutes him. Jared nods at both of them and rushes out of the room. "Well haven't we got ourselves into a situation."

"Yeah, this is probably the most important mission the Elders have given me since … well forever," Wyatt agrees. "Man we cannot screw this up."

"You got that right."

"And Mom doesn't even know about it yet."

"Oh man, is she ever going to blow a torch."

XXX

Piper _is not_ pleased.

Actually, Chris thinks, that's the understatement of the year.

"I can't believe you guys would make such a big decision without consulting me first!" She grounds out.

"Yeah, well, we could kind of predict the conversation," Chris says. "It would go somewhere along the lines of 'Mom we want to go to Atlantis' and you'll go 'What? NO!' And really, we'd get nowhere."

"Chris!" Wyatt hisses. "Not a good time for your smartass mouth."

"I don't need to hear your sass right now, you got that young man?" Piper snaps.

"Chris, have you even thought this through carefully?" Leo asks, trying to reign in his temper. "You're going to _Atlantis_."

"If I had a quarter for every time I heard that…" Chris trails off as his brother whacks his arm.

"Shut up man!"

"This is no time for joking!" Piper growls. "I'm going to go Up There and have a little talk with the Elders…"

"No!" Chris interrupts. "Mom, we want to do this!"

"Want? Chris, honey, this is more dangerous than what you're doing now! And you already know how much I disapprove of you doing that crazy Stargate business!"

"This is what I want to do," Chris holds out. "This is important. I need to go find out what happened to those two Elders."

"If it beat two Elders, it won't have that much of a harder time beating the two of you," Leo says.

"You never know," Chris replies. "These things just suck the living hell out of living beings, and if they're using Elders as a continual supply of special whatever energy, they could destroy the expedition going there, and find a way to come here."

"You can think of it as the two of us protecting this galaxy too," Wyatt supplies.

"No," Piper says. "Absolutely not. All you've proven is how dangerous this is. I'm not letting my two little boys – "

"We're not three anymore!" Chris yells. "When can you begin to understand that?"

"Don't yell at your mother!" Leo yells back. "She's only worried-"

"Yeah we get that," Chris cuts in. "But this is still something we have to do. You guys should understand that! There are millions, maybe billions, of innocents at risk here. We can help – so we're going, whether you like it or not."

"Then we'll go with you," Piper argues. "I'm not going to let you to go into the _unknown_ - "

"Not unknown," Chris says. "Jared filled us in on the most important aspects of this place."

"Still going with you," Piper says stubbornly.

"Mom," Wyatt says, as gently as possible. "Mom, come on please. You have to stay here. As Charmed Ones, you have the responsibility in keeping the balance. If you go, the balance goes out of whack man."

"And as the children of a Charmed One and an ex-Whitelighter/Elder, we have the same responsibility. With great power comes great responsibility," Chris adds. "Let us do our job too."

From the look on her face, Chris knows that she knows she had lost the battle. "I hate magic," she says, her tone dejected and hurt.

"We'll see you at least once a month," Wyatt says soothingly. "Don't worry mom. I'm the twice-blessed, next King Arthur, whatever prophecy thing. And Chris is some buffed up magical loser. You know we'll be fine."

Chris bristles at the jab, but didn't say anything. It's not the time. Instead he puts a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Yeah mom. We've been through a lot, me and Wyatt. We'll come out of this one okay. Have some faith in us."

Piper chokes back a sob, and nods. "Alright fine. But for the rest of this week you're staying home every single minute okay? I don't want you out of my sight."

"Yes mom," Wyatt promises. "As soon as we report back to base and Chris here gives Weir her answer, we'll go ask for the rest of the week off."

"Good," Leo says and sighs. "Go do that quickly and come back. We're going to call for a family dinner tonight."

Chris suppresses a groan at the thought of the overcrowding at the house again. Wyatt gives him a look that cuts off any smartass comments and the two of them orb out of the room.

Piper looks at the spot her boys were standing just a moment ago and lets out a sniffle.

"Piper," Leo says softly. "Come here."

She goes willingly into his open arms and sobs out, "I can't believe they're leaving us…"

"They'll just be fine," Leo soothes. "Don't worry. It's Wyatt and Chris. They can get through anything."

"What if they don't get through this?"

"They're powerful," Leo whispers. "They're stubborn and resilient. Don't worry about it okay?"

XXX

End of Chapter 4.

Whee~ the introduction is pretty much nearly done. Next chapter, they meet John Sheppard and the expedition party and off they go to Atlantis (where the real fun starts =])

And if you think Piper gave up too quickly (because I thought so too when I first reread it), I think it's because she does have faith in her kids. And well, we've seen before in Charmed that she was the one who suggested Phoebe to move to Hong Kong to be with Jason (although really, Hong Kong and Atlantis are kind of far apart). And really, she knows she can't control them anymore. They're of age to make their own decisions…

Review please!


End file.
